Castigos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Las personas están biológicamente programadas para copular. El sexo sólo es una manera de perpetuar la especie. Sobre todo el sexo sin protección, pero el resto puede contarse como práctica pre-perpetuación de especie, ¿cierto? Bueno, da igual. Definitivamente, Ichigo está bien con la biología.


**Universo: **_Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>CASTIGOS<strong>

[Viñeta]

Las personas están biológicamente programadas para copular. El sexo sólo es una manera de perpetuar la especie. Sobre todo el sexo sin protección, pero el resto puede contarse como práctica pre-perpetuación de especie, ¿cierto? Bueno, da igual. Definitivamente, Ichigo está bien con la biología. Piensa reproducirse tarde o temprano. Puede que más tarde que temprano, pero esas son pequeñeces que por ahora no le quitan el sueño.

Por otro lado, dejando la biología a parte, la personalidad de Ichigo está programada para que lo haga fruncir el ceño, diga cosas rudas y no exprese sus sentimientos de manera sencilla, fácil y fluida como la mayoría de los humanos. Pero así es él y de otra forma, Ichigo dejaría ser Ichigo.

Decir cosas como 'el olor de tu cabello me enloquece' (¡puag!) o 'me gusta la manera en que tus ojos brillan a la luz de la luna' (vómito) son cosas que no está programado para decir. Son ridículas, vergonzosas y tan de héroe de película romántica de bajo presupuesto.

Si se fuera Ichigo Kurosaki y después de ser toda su vida como ha sido, nadie esperaría que diga realmente una cosa de ese tipo a menos que esté actuando en una obra teatral bajo amenaza de muerte. Eso es lógico y racional. Cualquier persona a su alrededor con una sola neurona en su cerebro podrían entender eso...

...pero no su novia.

A Rukia le ha dado por leer mangas shojo, la pesadilla de todo macho que se respete.

Ella tampoco es del tipo que dice 'mi lugar está entre tus brazos' o 'deseo que nuestro amor no termine nunca'. Nop. Eso no es cosa de Rukia.

Pero Rukia se educa leyendo 'literatura humana', para más señas: manga. Y ahora el shojo es todo lo que puede devorar. Al menos por esta temporada.

Rukia se ha conseguido de esos shojos malos (malos para Ichigo, hay que aclarar), en donde los hombres dicen cosas tan cursis, pero tan cursis que cualquiera pediría que lo entierren ahí mismo después de pronunciarlas. ¿Por qué al menos no eligió uno de esos graciosos e inofensivos? ¡No! Rukia tenía que irse a los extremos.

Y, junto a ese extremo, estaba su nueva petición.

—Dilo.

—Me niego.

—Perdiste. Dilo.

—Jamás.

—Di-lo.

—Cambia el castigo.

—He dicho que lo digas.

—He dicho que no.

—¿Quieres que te obligue?

—Inténtalo —dice Ichigo con fanfarronería.

Rukia le lanza una mirada envenenada y luego se levanta tranquilamente del suelo de la habitación de Ichigo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A obligarte.

Ichigo arquea una ceja bastante confundido.

—Pero yo estoy aquí.

Rukia sonríe de medio lado. Es una sonrisa que augura problemas.

—Pues si no lo dices antes de que encuentre a tu padre, vas a ser echado de la casa.

—¿Ah? Di algo que tenga sentido. ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Decirle a tu padre que estoy embarazada y no quieres hacerte cargo. Que me has pedido abortar.

Embarazo.

Irresponsabilidad.

Aborto.

Hombre, Rukia se ha inventado una buena esta vez.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso te afecta también a ti!

Rukia se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre puedo ir a vivir con Urahara.

—Tú quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Ichigo. Sólo quiero que lo digas.

Ichigo suspira con resignación ¿Por qué Rukia siempre consigue todo lo que quiere? Aunque sean cagadas monumentales como el diálogo del tomo nueve, página treinta y cinco de su manga 'Amor, Dulce Amor'.

—Dilo en tres...

—Espera, no me presiones.

—Dos.

—Un minuto, mujer. ¡Un puñetero minuto más!

—Uno...

—Ya, mierda, por Dios. Lo diré: "Desde que estamos juntos, sólo puedo pensar en ti y lo mucho que me haces feliz. Prefiero morir que volver a separarme de ti un minuto más". Ya. Ahora déjame vivir.

—No, dilo completo.

A Ichigo le dan ganas de llorar.

—"Quédate conmigo y prometo amarte tanto como tú me ames. Incluso más. Casémonos".

Rukia sonríe encantada y cierra la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo. Corre hacia él con una sonrisa brillante. Lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos no dejan brillar en ningún momento.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil.

—Te odio —concluye el castigo Ichigo.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**El Ichiruki siempre será fácil y fluido de escribir, así como siempre serán la primera pareja que me hizo insultar a sus detractores (ya maduré, ya no hago eso, pero fue divertido en una mala manera :D). ¡La juventud!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
